


Косички

by Elefwin



Category: The Monstrumologist Series - Rick Yancey
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elefwin/pseuds/Elefwin
Summary: если бы у Пеллинора были косички, лучший друг его за них бы дёргал, но косичек у Пеллинора нет.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Косички

При свете дня всё было иначе.

Всё было белым и красным при свете дня — расстроенное лицо фон Хельрунга, разбитое лицо Уортропа, вымазанные кровью костяшки пальцев и красная пелена перед глазами. Злость, правда, быстро схлынула, и на смену ей пришёл стыд — красные угольки под белой кожей. Он извинился перед майстером Абрамом, а угольки остались.

Лекцию и вскрытие Пеллинор пропустил — и поделом. При свете дня-то. К ужину он тоже не явился — что ж, и такое бывало. Но когда к ночи его не оказалось и в спальне... Если бы случилось что-нибудь серьёзное, майстер Абрам сказал бы ему, правда? Не сломал же он Пеллинору что-нибудь важное?..

Стыд перегорел в странную досаду. Когда от вида пустой соседней кровати сделалось совсем тошно, Джон Чанлер выбрался из постели и пошёл искать.

Поиски были недолгими, результат их — жалким: Пеллинор Уортроп неловко свернулся в кресле в алькове возле библиотеки, и наброшенный сверху плед совсем не украшал эту картину.

— Ты почему не в постели?

Хотя бы спящим Пеллинор притворяться не стал.

— Лицо болит, когда я лежу.

— Просиди так всю ночь, и завтра у тебя всё болеть будет.

— Да, Джон.

Разумеется, встать он и не подумал. Идиот. Книги вот ещё. Книгам в кресле было гораздо уютнее. Заметки. Для кого он, спрашивается, всю лекцию записывал?

— Оставь, завтра возьмёшь мой конспект.

— Да, Джон.

— Издеваешься? — в темноте поди разгляди. Разве что роскошные синяки на пол-лица.

— Над человеком с таким апперкотом? Никогда, — Пеллинор был абсолютно серьёзен. — А то придётся подставлять другую щеку...

— Да пошёл ты, — Джон устало сел прямо на пол у кресла. У него чесались кулаки. Он учёный. Монстролог. Он должен быть выше этого. Вдох. Вдох. Вы-ыдох.

— Почему ты бродишь по дому в ночи?

Ночью — совсем другое дело.

— Потому что. Потому что тебя на месте нет, и это... странно.

— М-м...

Вдох. Выдох... Выдох:

— Извини.

— За что?

Монстролог Джон Чанлер дёрнулся. Хорошо хоть кресло мягкое.

— Я первый начал, — говорил Пеллинор сонным голосом человека, у которого болит лицо. — А ты отстаивал свою точку зрения — как мог...

С кресла свесилась рука, пальцы бездумно вплелись в волосы.

Джон промолчал: если бы он спросил, какого чёрта, его перестали бы гладить по голове.

— ...что у оппонента не нашлось встречных аргументов — не повод прекращать дискуссию...

_Пожалуйста, заткнись. Пожалуйста, не прекращай._

— Ерунда твои аргументы. Я должен был остановиться.

— Ты бы смог? Я — нет.

— Это потому, что ты драться не умеешь. Говорю же — дрянь аргумент.

Пальцы прохладные. Перебирают волосы, тянут — несильно, ласково. Хочется прижаться к этой ладони — лицо опять горит. Если осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть... Ладонь замерла у щеки, но Пеллинор не убрал руку. _Ты смог бы остановиться?_

— Я должен был.

— Иди спать, Джон.

Он уйдёт. Сейчас, он же умеет — вывернется из этого слабейшего захвата, разомкнёт пальцы, едва удерживающие чужое запястье, перестанет едва касаться губами ладони, впитавшей тепло его тела, и пойдёт спать.

А при свете дня всё иначе.


End file.
